Talk:IDate Sam
My prediction for iDate Sam & Freddie: Sam: Sorry Freddie: Its Cool (A shocked Carly decides to exit the room and talks to Seddie). Carly: You mean to tell me you loved Freddie all this time and you didn't tell me? Sam: I was too scared to let my feelings out and I was so scared to tell anybody especially you Freddie. Freddie: That was really brave what you did Sam, but I have to talk with Carly so do you mind leaving us alone? Sam: Whatever (in an annoyed, but sad tone). Carly: Are you in love with Sam? Freddie: No I'm not, but I just really like her. Carly: Tell her!!! Freddie: It'll seem so weird because all these years we've been saying we hated each other and now it comes to the point of a possible relationship. Freddie: I'm going to tell her. Carly: One more thing Freddie, are you still in love with me? Freddie: It kills me to say this, but no. Carly: Ohh (in a depressed tone). Freddie: I realized after all these years I thought I was in love with you, but now my love shifted over to Sam. Carly: Love? Freddie: I meant crush!!!!!! (in a rushed and hesistated tone). Carly: I'm not mad that you love Sam because she is my best friend and I want her happy. Freddie: I know Carly: After all this time I thought Sam loved Brad.......I feel like an idiot. Freddie: Your not an idiot. (Freddie kisses Carly on the lips). Freddie: Now I'm going to reveal my feelings towards Sam. Carly: I better check on Spencer. Carly and Gibby release Spencer from the Stimulus Chamber. Spencer: That was torture!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Gibby: Not really Carly: Are you okay Spencer? Spencer: Does it look like I'm okay? (Spencer coughs and rolls around on the floor screaming). Carly: I have to tell you guys a secret. Gibby: Does it contain Liquid Soap? Carly: No!!! Gibby: Are you sure? Carly: Gibby!!!! Carly: Sam kissed Freddie and now Freddie is going to admit his true feelings for Sam. Spencer: No way!!! (Still rolling on the floor). Gibby: Can I tell everybody in the school? Carly: Its called a secret. Gibby: Right, Right, Right. Gibby: I love Liquid Soap. Carly: I was thinking that we should hook them up on a date. Spencer: That would be romantic, but first I have to recover from this dungeon of torture!!!! Gibby: Liquid Soap!!!! Freddie goes to find Sam and they start talking. Freddie: Sam, when we first kissed, it completely changed our friendship. Sam: Yeah I know, but you don't need to tell me you hate me because I know you Freddie: (Cuts her off) I Love you Sam Puckett. Sam: What? Freddie: I love you. Sam: I thought you loved........ Freddie: I thought I loved Carly, but since the time we kissed for the first time, I felt that I developed an interest in you. Sam: Your being serious right?/ Freddie: Yes I am. (Sam and Freddie kiss for about 10 seconds). Carly and Gibby find them. Carly: Looks like you two are in love which means you two need a date. Seddie: Date???? Gibby: Liquid Soap rocks Carly: Yeah it could be the four of us. Sam: Okay, but first we need to prepare. Freddie: Ocho. (Next day) Carly: Gibby, I have a brilliant plan. Gibby: For? Carly: For Sam and Freddie's date. Gibby: Tell me The Gibster the plan. Carly: Okay Gibster. Carly: I pretend that I'm sick and you tell Sam and Freddie that they have to go without us. Gibby: Your sick!!!??? Carly: The plan Gibby. Gibby: Oh yeah that plan. Carly: I'll put on this breathing mask. (After Cibby arrange their plan, Seddie walks into Carly's room in fancy attires). Freddie: What's going on with Carly? Sam: Is that a breathing mask? Gibby: She is sick and yes that is a breathing mask. Gibby: She told me that you guys need to go without her and I. Sam: She needs to come. Freddie: Yeah. Carly: That's okay guys, please go without me. Seddie: Okay (After Spencer recovers) Spencer: Thank god I've recovered from that chamber thing. Spencer: Hey Carly!!!! Carly: Yeah. Spencer: Come down here!!! Carly comes down wearing the mask Spencer: Why are you wearing that mask? Carly: So Sam and Freddie can be alone on their date? Spencer: I once had a dream about them dating? Carly: Really? Spencer: Yeah and they looked so happy together. Carly: Maybe that's why Sam gave Freddie a wedgie when they hugged a few years ago. Spencer: It all fits together now. Spencer: Wanna see my new light up socks that Socko made me? Carly: No thanks. (Seddie at their date) Sam: Its crazy how I'm in love with a dork. Freddie: Its crazy how I'm in love with a bully. (Seddie chuckles) Freddie: This is a nice restaurant. Sam: Yep Freddie: Remember when Carly found out when we kissed and she asked if we liked it? Sam: Yeah Fredward Freddie: Well I loved it Sam: Me too (Seddie kiss for 13-14 seconds) Episode ends. I know this was way too long to be a regular iCarly episode and had a lot of OOC, but this is my first prediction.